


For our third date, sixth date, and many more to come

by rinnenotsubasa



Series: Abesaku's 共通点ゼロの両想い friendship [2]
Category: Snow Man (Japan Band)
Genre: First Dates, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, PDKT, mentioned abesaku friendship, not together yet but yeah getting there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27149605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinnenotsubasa/pseuds/rinnenotsubasa
Summary: Abe Ryouhei was learning to be comfortable with the uncomfortable of getting liked by Meguro Ren and feeling more and more drawn into this amazing person. It’s a slow process, but he made a promise to himself.
Relationships: Abe Ryouhei/Meguro Ren
Series: Abesaku's 共通点ゼロの両想い friendship [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981777
Comments: 8
Kudos: 12





	For our third date, sixth date, and many more to come

**Author's Note:**

> A sequel of “[Getting lost is okay with you by my side](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26812627)”, but should (hopefully) be able to be read separately.
> 
> Forgive me for not researching and thinking much about their date places, I just made them up randomly.
> 
> Un-beta-ed so there might be mistakes. Would appreciate you telling me if you find some.

It’s the third time Abe went out with Meguro. Just the two of them. No Sakuma, Fukka, and the others. Of course, because it’s a date--gosh, Abe still couldn’t get used to calling this a date. A date with Meguro Ren. The attentive, kind-hearted, and gorgeous Meme. Who said he _liked_ Abe and wanted _Abe_ to give _him_ a chance. It was a lot to take in the first time Abe found out Meguro’s feelings for him, and even now as the two of them strolled along the shopping district of Shibuya.

Abe stole a glance to his right to catch a glimpse of Meguro’s smile. Recently it’s been the sight that occupied Abe’s mind the most and brought countless smiles to his own face. He still got nervous and overwhelmed sometimes, but at the end of the day he always felt that the slight discomfort was worth it. In the times Meguro’s smile failed to relieve him from his insecurities, Abe would recall his friend Sakuma’s words. “ _The thing you love doesn’t always make you comfortable._ ” 

Today’s, ehem, date was going as great as the previous two. This time Abe and Meguro decided on going through random clothing stores in Parco and Seibu. They spent three hours just looking and trying things, both of them currently not having much money to spare, being university students who relied on allowance from their parents and didn’t have regular part-time jobs. It was fun though. To be honest Abe didn’t think he’d had so much fun window-shopping. He usually went to the department store only when he had specific items he needed to buy and headed straight to the stores that almost certainly had what he needed. More than often, he’d enter a cafe after his quick shopping trip and spent hours studying or reading there. So he’d never gotten the appeal of window-shopping. Until today. 

Admiring Meguro’s smile from the side, Abe thought that this way of spending the afternoon was definitely more than okay.

Just as Abe was enjoying the view, Meguro suddenly turned his head. It was totally unexpected and Abe didn’t have the time to look away and pretend he wasn’t staring. An uncomfortable feeling was creeping inside Abe’s chest as embarrassment sank in. He desperately wished the ground to swallow him whole. 

But Abe stopped wishing for the impossible when he paid attention to Meguro’s gaze. There was no mischief nor conceit reflected on his orbs. Those eyes were simply looking at him with their usual genuine sparkle. That’s how Abe realized that Meguro wouldn’t mind Abe looking at him, and most certainly wouldn’t tease Abe for it. Meguro did it with everyone, not just Abe, but his special skill of picking up people’s “signs” and reacting to them accordingly was a big factor in making their relationship grow. There’s no way Meguro would go out of his way to make Abe feel uneasy.

And so Abe didn’t avert his gaze. Instead he kept his eyes on Meguro and asked, “What is it?”

The way Meguro’s eyes twinkled with excitement was truly adorable, Abe couldn’t hold back a smile.

“Are you already hungry?” Meguro asked, still with sparkling eyes.

“I’m good. You?” Abe answered. They already agreed to have dinner in Saizeriya or the first chain restaurant with a drink bar set that they encounter. Abe wondered if Meguro was having second thoughts about their decision. 

“A bit. But it’s okay,” Meguro said in a very convincing tone. “Can we stop by that arcade first?” he said, pointing to a building standing a few hundred meters away from them on the right side of the street. It’s a bit far, but Abe could make out the glowing sign board.

When Abe replied with a rather confused “Sure,” Meguro responded with, “Fukka taught me a trick to get the prizes from crane games.” His eyes glinted with childlike enthusiasm and Abe had to hold himself from taking Meguro’s face in his palms and squeeze him for being too cute.

“Okay, but don’t spend too much money on it.”

“Maximum 2,000 yen.”

“You’re going to play that many?” 

“I promise, not a coin more.”

“Fine,” Abe gave in with a curve of his lips. Thinking of how much Fukka usually spent on crane games, he decided it was a reasonable amount.

Abe’s face relaxed as he smiled, but immediately turned stiff when Meguro took Abe’s right hand and held with his left. He heard Meguro saying something about them having to cross a sea of humans to go to the other side and let himself be gently pulled. Along the way to the arcade Meguro told Abe how he had managed to get two prizes under Fukka’s coaching, and how it’s a fun, temporary substitute for his favorite crayfish fishing when he couldn’t go to the parks with ponds. Their hands stayed pressed together the whole way, with Meguro’s fingers covering the back of Abe’s palm. There’s not even the slightest hint of nervousness on Meguro’s face, as if it wasn’t their first time holding hands.

 _He’s impossible,_ thought Abe as he looked at the talking Meguro. The stiffened muscles on his face had started to relax again, despite his heart still beating at a quicker pace than normal. It’s not fair that Meguro was the one having feelings for him and yet stayed composed in this situation. He had no problem babbling about his apprentice story under the crane game master, while Abe was busy worrying about how his sweaty palm might turn Meguro off. Abe felt awkward and it occurred to him to have their hands separated. Meguro would do it if Abe asked for it, there’s no doubt, given how much patient Meguro had been with Abe.

In the end Abe never asked Meguro to let go.

  
  
  


***

  
  


It was their sixth date. Yes, a date, in which Abe and Meguro were going to the aquarium and later have dinner in a more romantic place than a family restaurant. They usually split the expenses during their dates, but recently Abe got lucky with a quiz program and won some prize money, so he offered to pay for the meal. Meguro agreed as long as he’s still paying for his own aquarium ticket. 

The date went splendidly. And it’s not that Abe didn’t have fun on their previous ones, it’s just that this time he was considerably less nervous. His heart still beat uncomfortably fast in his rib cage from time to time, but he no longer spent too much time worrying about his sweaty palm when Meguro intertwined their hands and enjoyed their shared moment instead. 

The restaurant Abe chose was fairly new and not too fancy, but it had personal spaces that faced the river outside. He saw the pretty scenery pictures shared by other customers on SNS and thought it would be nice to go there with Meguro. Seeing Meguro’s wide smile as they arrived at the place was worth the agonizing nervousness he felt when telling Meguro his suggestion.

By the time their plates were cleaned and all left on the table was wine, Abe felt considerably at ease. He only stiffened in nervousness for several brief seconds when they decided to forgo the seats that separated them with a table and moved to the small but cozy couch facing straight towards the river. It was much easier for the current Abe to let his shoulders touch Meguro’s, putting his attention on the beautiful sight in front and next to him instead of the worry that sometimes sneaked into his heart. 

At some point of their conversation, they both turned their heads to share a laughter. But with their position, Meguro’s face was closer to Abe’s than it ever had been. Meguro’s eyes widened slightly as he realized the situation, then moved to the lower part of Abe’s face as if automatically. Abe involuntarily bit his lower lip, only for a split second before letting it go, thinking that it would make his lips even more conspicuous. A silly thought, Abe admitted. It’s not like it’s the first time Meguro had casted his gaze on Abe’s lips. Abe had caught him doing it several times before, despite never saying anything about it. Meguro never did anything more but staring. God knows what it took for Meguro to hold himself back, but he always did and Abe was thankful for his thoughtfulness.

However, tonight Abe didn’t want Meguro’s thoughtfulness. 

With the awareness of his wants and what he’s planning to do, Abe felt his cheeks burning. It was uncomfortable, but he ignored it and closed his eyes.

The touch he was expecting never came to grace his lips. Instead, his ears picked up a sound of hearty laughter. When Abe fluttered his eyelids open, he saw Meguro looking at him with amusement written all over his face. For a split second Abe felt his heart sinking. Maybe he was imagining that Meguro wanted to kiss him. Maybe he had just embarrassed himself.

His qualms were brushed off when Meguro said, “I want to kiss you Abe-chan, but not when you’re trembling like that.”

The remark made Abe avert his awareness to his whole body, and that’s when he found out he was indeed shaking on his seat. His nerves must be too tense. Abe pouted at the realization. He’s disappointed at himself for ruining the moment.

Meguro chuckled a bit more before saying, “I won’t force you when you’re uncomfortable.” His tone was easy, maybe it’s because for him that’s already a given thing. Meguro had done nothing but be patient with Abe, and he’d continue to do just that.

Abe finally stopped pouting but he’s still disappointed. “I’m not uncomfortable,” he tried to argue. He didn’t expect Meguro’s response to be “You do it then.”

“What?”

Instead of answering, Meguro closed his eyes. There’s an amused smile on his lips, and if his eyes were opened, Abe was sure he would see glee reflected on the orbs. It’s annoying how Meguro kept his eyes closed and grinned when Abe let out a tiny groan of frustration. Asking him to initiate the kiss? This was too much!

But as Abe took in the sight of Meguro in front of him, he was reminded of the many things Meguro had done to make their relationship blossomed into what they currently have. It’s only fair for Abe to do his part, right? 

So Abe leaned his body forward to the silently waiting Meguro. When he was so close that his eyes crossed to look at Meguro’s lips, Abe felt his heart beating frantically, it was practically banging against his rib cage. That was too much for him to handle and so instead of leaning into Meguro’s lips, he twisted his face slightly to place a peck on Meguro’s left cheek.

Abe pulled himself away at the same time as Meguro opening his eyes. He saw Meguro blinking twice, as if giving time for his brain to process the situation, before showing his widest smile today. The red already coloring Meguro’s cheeks from drinking wine now turned into a deeper shade. Unbelievable. To look that happy just because of a peck to the cheek.

It took Abe the rest of the night to admit that the kiss also got him grinning like a drunk man. 

  
  


***

  
  


Abe saw Hikaru standing slightly away from the table where everyone else was sitting, a frown on his face. When Abe asked him what’s wrong, Hikaru explained, “I gotta get this book to Meguro before tomorrow, but my bus leaves tonight.” He didn’t say anymore, but Abe understood because he knew that Hikaru was going out of town to visit his grandparents. 

Seeing his friend’s troubled face, he didn’t hesitate to offer, “You can give it to me. I’m meeting Meguro today.”

He saw Hikaru’s face lighting up at his words, but Abe didn’t get to hear what Hikaru was going to say about it because suddenly their other friends were up from the table and were standing close behind Hikaru.

“So, ehem,” Koji started with a smirk on his face. “Going on a date with Meme?”

Abe felt his cheeks getting warmer but he tried to keep composure as he replied, “Yes.” 

“So, ehem,” Fukka chimed in from beside Koji. “Are you guys boyfriends now?”

Now Abe’s face was no longer warm. It was burning hot. He must’ve looked tomato-red and ridiculous. Abe had given up on trying to control his face and focused on answering the question. “N-no--I mean… not… yet…”

His answer was followed by hoots and teasing noises from his friends. Abe was ready to ignore them, but Fukka suddenly said, “That’s what he said.” The latter wasn’t looking at Abe, his gaze went over Abe’s shoulders.

With nervousness, Abe turned around to follow the direction of Fukka’s gaze and saw Meguro standing near. Surprised, Abe asked, “I thought we’re meeting at Takada Station?!”

Meguro had a small grin on his face as he replied, “Got called by my senior. I already texted you.” He didn’t sound angry that Abe hadn’t read his message. Sometimes Abe got too engrossed in reading or other things that he forgot to check his phone. 

It was obvious that Meguro had heard Abe’s answer to Fukka’s question, but he didn’t bring it up. Meguro simply approached Hikaru to accept the book and then said his goodbye to the others before leaving campus with Abe. Even during their date, Meguro didn’t talk about it. He simply smiled, talked, and laughed, just like during the other dates they had gone to.

Later at the end of their date, Meguro suddenly said to Abe, “Save all the hard thinking for school assignments and quiz shows, okay. You know that you don’t have to force yourself when you’re with me, right?”

When Abe replied with “I know” and a sincere smile, he promised inside his heart that someday he will make Meguro think he’s worth the wait.

**Author's Note:**

> This story has been translated into [Chinese](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27474064) by Leonhard483!


End file.
